Timeline Up
My forty-eighth fanfiction. (It shows Lynn looking through her sports equipment for something, Lincoln and Lucy walks in) LUCY: Hey, Lynn, you wanna hear my new poem? - Lucy ask LYNN: No, I'm looking for my stopwatch, and I haven't done any jumping jacks. - Lynn ask - Have either of you seen it? LINCOLN: No, I did saw Lisa tweaking a stopwatch with a screwdriver in her room. - Lincoln claims LYNN: WHAT?! - Lynn ask, mad (Lynn runs to Lisa's room, Lucy and Lincoln follow her, they see Lisa with Lynn's stopwatch, it's now a gold color, it has three switches, two hoop-like rings on it, one red and one blue, completed with a few buttons; Lisa tightens one more bolt to it) LISA: Just tightens this last bolt... and Eureka, it's finished! - Lisa said, excited - (notices the three) Greetings, my three homo sapiens, what can I do for you? LYNN: Did you took my stopwatch, Lisa? - Lynn ask LISA: No, I stole it, and I modified it, added decent upgrades, I'd recalibrated the insides, restyle the time-frame to it, and I converted it into a time machine. - Lisa explained (Lisa opens a safe and put the stopwatch in it, she closes it) LINCOLN: That's awesome! - Lincoln said, kind - Who knew you can modified a stopwatch into a time machine? LUAN: (with her glasses) What a waste of time! - Luan joked (Luan laughs as the other sisters walk in the scene with Lisa, Lori is texting in the hallway, she see's her siblings in Lisa's room and walk into it) LISA: Ah, you're here, Lori. - Lisa said - Come inside. LORI: (sighs) What genius invention have you literally come up this time? - Lori ask (Lisa walks inside, as Lori follows her, Lisa walks to her safe and put her combination in, opening the safe, she pulls out her time machine) LISA: This is it, you guys. - Lisa said LUNA: What's that, dude? - Luna ask LISA: A time machine I modified. - Lisa explained LYNN: Which was formerly my stopwatch.- Lynn said, annoyed LISA: I modified Lynn's stopwatch into a time machine, I'd... - Lisa said LUAN: We know, you modified it. - Luan said - And it explains how you got that. (It shows a cage with a snurtle, a snake and turtle hybrid, it bites at Lola; Lola, scared, jumps in Lincoln's arms) LOLA: What is that thing?! - Lola ask, terrified LISA: A snurtle, a snake and turtle hybrid. - Lisa explained - I genetically engineered the two, while I was in the future. LYNN: The future?! - Lynn ask, surprised - This, I gotta see! (Lincoln is about to put Lola on her feet, but she slap his cheek) LOLA: No, no, I like to be carried. - Lola said LINCOLN: You didn't have to slap me. - Lincoln brags - (to Lisa) Can we test it? LISA: I don't see why not, when it tested, we'll be traveling to many universes from the past and future. - Lisa explained LORI: And that's why you got that in the future? - Lori ask LISA: (smiles) Gather around, my brother and sisters, and I'll show you. - Lisa said (Lisa presses a few buttons on the time machine and sparks flow around them, shocking Lori, as they're transported to another universe) THE FUTURE, 2103 (The eleven are wearing futuristic clothes of their colors, everyone, sans Lisa, gasps in astonishment at this new future they're in) LANA: What is this place? - Lana said, amazed LISA: This is Royal Woods, same year, same time. - Lisa explained - This is the future, and everyone stays the same age like in our time. LINCOLN: This is gonna to be awesome. - Lincoln said, stoked LUAN: Hey, there's Clyde. - Luan spotted (It shows Clyde walking Cloepawtra on the sidewalk, she hisses at a dog) CLYDE: No, Cleopawtra! - Clyde said - You're not chasing dogs! Now, let's find, L-L-Lori. (Clyde nosebleeds and pass out, Cleopawtra chases the same dog from earlier; It cuts back to the group) LORI: Even in this future, he's still obsessed with me. - Lori said, disgusted LISA: True, Lori. - Lisa said - (puts the stopwatch in her pocket) C'mon, let's have a look around. (They begin walking, Lori gazes left and right, as well as the others) LANA: Is there a bathroom, I need to take a wicked dump. - Lana said - And Lily needs a tinkle. LILY: Pee Pee. - Lily babbled (Lana spotted a porta potty, she grabs Lily and they run into it) THE FIVE MINUTES LATER (They come out, relieved, they walk to the others) LANA: Sweet relief, let's just hope Flip won't be horrid at the mess we've left. - Lana pointed out (Flip walks to the toilet that Lana and Lily was in to clean it, he walks in it) FLIP: Holy nachos! - Flip said, shocked LISA: So, you wanna head home? - Lisa ask LUNA: Are you kidding, dude? - Luna said, excited - This is pretty rocking, can we see more universes? LENI: This can be totes fun! - Leni said, ecstatic LINCOLN: (amazed) I always wanted to travel through time. - Lincoln said LISA: I don't see why not. - Lisa said - Okay, let's do it! (Lisa presses the button and they warp out of the future) FLORENCE, ITALY, 1503 (The siblings warp into Italy, they're wearing old Renaissance attire, they look at what they're wearing) LORI: Why are we in Renaissance attire, Lisa? - Lori ask LISA: Well, every time we go somewhere different, our attire change different to make sure we won't attracted any unwanted attention. - Lisa explained LUNA: Good call. - Luna said nicely LINCOLN: Whoa, we're in Florence, Italy. - Lincoln said - Home to one of the greatest artists, Leonardo Da Vinci. LISA: Correct, Lincoln. - Lisa said - This is 1503, where Leonardo Da Vinci painted the Mona Lisa. (They walk into an art studio, they've find various sculptures and paintings by Da Vinci) LISA: Whoa, this must be Da Vinci's workshop, there's the Mona Lisa. - Lisa said (Lori pulls out a camera, Lisa gotten behind the Mona Lisa and Lori took the photo, she raises her arm in excitement, she accidentally knocks the painting over, shocking Lisa, she picks it's up and there's a smudge on it) LENI: Oh no, I'll fix it! - Leni said, shocked (Leni licks her thumb and rub it on the painting, ruining it, mortifying everyone) LOLA: You moron, you just ruined a $40,000 painting! - Lola scolded LISA: No worries, this won't affect the present. - Lisa noted DA VINCI: Ehi, cosa stai facendo mel mio laboratorio? (Hey, what are you doing in my workshop?) - Da Vinci ask LORI: (shocked) Vol ragazzi letteralmente volgio uscire di qui? (You guys literally wanna get out of here?) - Lori ask LISA: (surprised) Andiamo. (Let's go.) - Lisa said (They quickly press a button and immediately warp out of Da Vinci's workshop) DA VINCI: (annoyed) Quei ragazzi! (Those kids!) - Da Vinci siad THE MESOZOIC ERA, 65 MILLION YEARS AGO (The siblings transported to the Mesozoic Era, now, they're caveman, Lana has a club and Luna has a bone in her hair) LANA: Cool, we're in the Mesozoic Era! - Lana said, impressed - This is so awesome! LUNA: We're back in the dinosaur times, dudes. - Luna said - Look. (They gaze at dinosaurs like the Triceratops and the Tyrannosaurus Rex) LOLA: Uh, these filthy dinosaurs are everywhere. - Lola said LISA: Oh, I know something you guys like, believe me. - Lisa said, kind (Lisa squawks in the heavens and a Dodo Bird appeared) LINCOLN: A Dodo Bird, I thought those don't existed til the Ice Age. - Lincoln said (The Dodo then grabs Lana's hat and Leni's sunglasses, it squawks and flees) LANA: My hat! - Lana said LENI: My sunglasses! - Leni said (The two run after that Dodo Bird, Lori, Luna, and Lola follows them; It shows Lincoln, Luan, Lily, Lisa, and Lucy are in a pond of hot water, like a hot tub) LINCOLN: Ah, this is the life. - Lincoln said, relaxed (They hear screaming, they see Leni and Lana are getting chased by the same Dodo Bird from earlier, Luan sighs and remove her scrunchie and sling shot at the Dodo's eye, making it fall, Leni and Lana retrieve their respective items and walk to their siblings) LANA: Thanks, Luan. - Lana thanked LUAN: No problem. - Luan said (Leni handed Luan her scrunchie and place it back in her hair, they hear a roar and it's a T-Rex) LANA: AWESOME! - Lana said, excited (They zoom away running and they end up in a cave) LORI: I think we lost that T-Rex. - Lori said LENI: Why is the sun getting bigger? - Leni questions (Lisa see's the sky and knew what Leni meant, horrifying her) LISA: That's a meteor! - Lisa said - It was theorized that a meteor killed the dinosaurs! LOLA: WHAT?! - Lola ask, shocked (Lola jumps back into Lincoln's arms, he roll his eyes in annoyance, the meteor is coming closer) LORI: Press the button! Press the button! Press the button! - Lori said, alarmed (Lisa presses the button and they warp out, the meteor crashes down the earth, killing all the dinosaurs) 15 TRILLION YEARS LATER (The kids are transported into a far future, amongst a pile of wreckage and dirt with an intensively large sun, they're in their usual clothes) LUNA: Uh, I think you spun it back too far, dude. - Luna said (The sun then explodes behind them, they see and was mortified at this scenery, then heavy winds blow around them) LINCOLN: Let's go back a little, girls. - Lincoln said (Lisa press the button and was transported) 14.4 BILLION YEARS LATER (The siblings pop up in space floating, they're in spacesuits) LENI: Yay! We're in space! - Leni said, excited - But why it's so dark? LISA: This is so familiar, I can't put my hand on it. - Lisa claims (Space then explodes, resulting in the Big Bang Theory) LUAN: That was a Big Bang! (laughs) - Luan joked (Everyone groans in agony, Lisa manage to grab the time machine and was transported; They're transported into a universe of unicorns) LOLA: (loved) Love it! - Lola said, excited LANA: (deadpanned) Hate it. - Lana said, disgusted (Lana snatches the time machine and press the button, transporting them to another universe of mud puddles) LANA: (loved) Love it! - Lana said, excited LOLA: (deadpanned) Hate it. - Lola said, disgusted (Lola snatches the time machine and press the button and was transported) THE ICE AGE (The siblings, in their regular clothes, are transported into the Ice Age and they're inside the ice, stuck close by in various places) LENI: Are we in the freezer? - Leni ask, confused LORI: (deadpanned) No, Leni, we're in ice. - Lori explained LINCOLN: What the heck?! - Lincoln said - Lisa, what's going on?! LISA: I dunno, we're in Royal Woods, but in some sort of Ice Age! - Lisa explained LOLA: Well, pressed the button, Einstein! - Lola chastises - Get us outta here! (Lisa reaches her arm to the time machine, but struggles) LISA: I can't, it's out of reach! - Lisa said, solemn LUNA: Look's like were gonna be stuck here for a while. - Luna said THREE HOURS LATER (The siblings are still in the ice, bored) LENI: I spy with my little eye... something light blue. - Leni claims LANA: I dunno... it is, ice? - Lana ask LENI: You got it! - Leni said, happy LORI: Lisa, you gotta get us out of here! If we stayed here much longer, we're either gonna freeze or starve! - Lori complained LISA: I can't reach the device! - Lisa laments - Lana, you try getting it! You're closer to it, plus, you always break things. (Lana then wiggle her pigtails, carving the ice) LUNA: (amazed) What's that, dudette? - Luna ask LANA: Oh, you said, I'd always break stuff, which I do, so, I was happy and wig my pigtails. - Lana revealed LISA: That's astronomical, it's carving the ice! - Lisa said, excited LANA: Keep going! - Lana commanded LINCOLN: Ah, you wanna swim with frogs? - Lincoln ask (Lana wiggles her pigtails again, making her closer to the time machine) LANA: One more! - Lana said LUAN: You wanna be in a bathtub full of mud? - Luan ask LANA: YES! - Lana said, joy (Lana wiggles her pigtails again, she gotten within reach of the machine) LISA: You're through! You're through! - Lisa said - Press the button! (Lana successfully presses the button and they're transported out of the ice) ROYAL WOODS, PRESENT (They transported into Lisa's room, they look around) LORI: Are we're home? - Lori ask LANA: I dunno, lemme check. - Lana said (Lana looks out of the door and Lynn Sr is walking in the hallway, whistling, El Diablo sneaks up and wrapped around Lynn Sr, smothering him) SIBLINGS: We're home! (laughs) - the siblings said LORI: So, Lisa, what are you gonna do? - Lori ask (Lisa whispers into Lana's ear and the latter runs off and return to give Lisa a hammer, she smashes the time machine, she walks to her desk and pulls out another stopwatch, but it's regular and hand it to Lynn) LYNN: I'm proud of you, Lisa. - Lynn said nicely LISA: Thanks. - Lisa said - We've done enough time travel for one day. (Everyone, sans Lincoln, leaves, Lincoln walks to Lisa) LINCOLN: I hope something doesn't change anything. - Lincoln said (They blink their eyes vertically, confusing them) LINCOLN: Eh, I can live with that. - Lincoln accepted LISA: Me too. - Lisa agreed THE END Category:Episodes